Facility demonstrated different detectors for fluorescence microscopy visualization and digitalization vidicon, ICCD, TE-CCD, Color cooled CCD on upright and inverted microscopes. Discussed different ways of digitalization and quantification of fluorescence images. This discussion and demonstration led to the development of an analogous low light level acquisition system at PDT Inc.